Arcadia
by trickst3r-97
Summary: Arcadia, is the guard of the 3 kings of hte vampire empire and despises humans. The high king Aro sends her to deal with a mishap in Forks, Washington. It takes place in Eclipse at the end of the attack that Victoria had on Bella. It is a one-shot now, and may become a story.


**I do not own the Twilight Saga It belongs to Stephenie Meyer I only own my OC Aracadia. This is my first story even on this site so I hope you like it. PLEASE tell me if I missed spelled something because that is my biggest worry. **

I knew they could hear us coming. Even with flames of the dead sufficating the air I still knew they could hear us. We were sent here by our Master. He told us to come. I was told to come here by _him. _I know why, I am his favorite, even more so then Jane. God, I hate her.

I smelled something in the air that was not supposed to be there, it smelled _foul. Disgusting. _We were close now, I could hear a heart beat beating faster then normal. Who ever it was, was scared of what was to come.

But I heard something else, faint whimpering. I hope it wasn't one of us. Because it was _pathetic. _

I can see them more clearly now. There were 7 vampires, a _pathetic_ human, and a even more _pathetic _excuse for a new born vampire. They all stood around the human as if she were something to save, _as if_! While the new born was in the back whimpering like a fool looking straight at the brunette weakling.

"_Hmm" _Jane's voice hummed through the thick air. It caught everyones attention as they all looked forward to meet our blood like eyes. They were stiff, almost formal. Too formal, like they had something to hide.

"Welcome, Jane" The bronze haired vampire standing in the front said.

When they finally saw us they were surprised to see not Jane in the front but me. You could see it in there eyes. My cloak was the darkest signaling how high ranked I was, I was a bodyguard for the 3 kings and was surprised when they told me to leave my post and accompany Jane and 4 other lower ranked vampires like Felix.

"Well, Hello. I am Arcadia."

"Its nice to see you again. What has it been 500 years since I've see you." Carlisle spoke from the side coming up to greet an old friend.

"I think it has been around 600 old friend" I paused while adding, "How have the bunnnies been treating you?" It was silence for a brief moment before the Jane spoke up.

"I don't understand." When she noticed the young vampire on the ground in fatal position, her voice void of emotion.

"She has surrendered." The bronze spoke up.

"Surrendered?" Our eyes flashed to his face looking for something unseen.

He shrugged, "Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who brake the laws put in place so long ago!" I said in a hard cold voice to get my point across. They flinched at my voice they went back to nuetral.

"That is in your hands. As long as she was willing to hault her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She never learned." Carlisle's voice broke through the tense moment.

"It's irrelevent," Jane's voice broke throught the air.

"She is correct, the law is the law." I backed her up. I looked directly to Carlisle, "Aro hoped we would get to see you. He sends his reguards."

"Be sure to give him mine, Arcadia."

"Of course." I made sure that my face was as pleasent as possible.

"It seems you have done"-I looked at the new born-"most of the work."

"Out of professional curiousity, how many were there? Seeming as of all the damage they caused in seattle." Jane mused.

"Eighteen, including this one." Carlisle replied. Her eyes widened, unsure.

"Eighteen?"

"All brand-new but unskilled." He said dismissively

This time I spoke, "All? Who was their creator?" My voice sharp as a knife.

"Her name was Victoria," the brozed hair boy answered again.

"Was?" Jane asked.

He inclined his head to the eastern part of the forest where smoke raised high in the sky was, another body. "This Victoria- was she apart of the eighteen?"

"Yes, she had another with her. He was not as young as this one, a little over a year." he replied.

"So twenty. Who dealt with the creator?" I asked.

"I did."

Jane was upset, she turned her anger to the new vampire and stated,"You there! Whats you name?" It was quiet.

She looked to the girl and smiled, I smirked knowing what was coming. A high pitched scream broke through the air, my smirk brodened. It was music to my ears. I saw the human bury her hair into the bronze's shoulder. I scoffed, who does she think she is hanging around vampires when she can't even handle a little screaming? All of a sudden the screaming stopped, I looked at the new born and asked, "Whats your name?" authority coloring my words.

"B-Bree" she stuttered afraid of what I might do. Jane started again, her screaming was endless.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know! You don't have to keep doing that!" The bronze spoke though his teeth.

"We know." I smirked.

"Bree," Jane said in a cold voice, "Is his story true? Were there 20 of you?" The girl, _Bree_, was panting and whimpering like a baby spoke her reply quickly.

"Nineteen, twenty, I d-don't know! There could of been more!"

I spoke this time, "Did this vampire-_Victoria_- create you?"

"I don't know. We n-never knew! R-Riley never told us! H-He told us our thoughts weren't safe!" I glanced at the bronze headed young vampire briefely then turning my attention back to Bree.

"What about Riley? Why did he bring you here?"

"H-He told us to attack the yellowed-eyes here! He said it would be easy, t-that the town would be ours! H-He told us that we would know because the girl whose b-blood sings would be with them! And once someone got her they could have h-her!" She rabbled on quickly, trying to get out as much information as quickly as she can.

They bronze became stiff, his eyes hard.

"Apparently it wasn't as easy as he said." I stated in humor. She nodded somehow relieved.

"We split up. The o-others never came! A-and Riley left us, it became so hard, bodies were being torn apart and being lit on fire. I was so s-scared and wanted to run away, but t-that one" -she pointed to Carlisle- "told me they wouldn't hurt me i-if I stopped fighting."

"But he had no right to offer that to you, and broken rules require the consequence." Jane stated the obvious.

I looked to Carlisle, "Did you get all of them? Even the ones that ran?"

"We split up as well."

"Even so, Felix and you two go scower the area!" I stated with full authority. They left as soon as I completed my order. I turned back to the Olympic coven, "But, Why were they after the girl?"

The Bronze answered, "Victoria had a grudge against Bella."

I let out a full blown laugh,"This pathetic _human_!" I heard growls in the air from everyone in their coven besides the blond girl infront of me form their coven, surprisingly I heard a agreeing hum from her.

Jane continued,"This one seems to bring out bazzare reactions from our kind."

"I agree."

Jane's gaze laid on the human and stayed until the human lover spoke up. "Would you please not do that?"

"Just making sure, no harm done. Right?" The human shivered, apparently scared out of her wits.

"I guess we should go now, apprently our work was not really needed here. It must of been a very entertaining fight." I put my oppinion out in the open.

"Yes. It is a shame if only you were here half an hour ago you could of joined in and fulfilled your purpose." The human lover said while narrowing his eyes at Jane and I.

"Pity." I said winking at him.

His eyes narrowed even more with his suspicions confirmed.

"Well, we should get a move on!" I murmured, then yelled. "Felix!" He appeared in less then a second.

"Yes madam?"

"Help me deal with this mess."

"Yes madam."

On our approach the mind reader shouted, "Wait! We will teach her the rules and show her the way to live. She didn't know what she was doing!"

Carlisle followed his son's example. But was quickly shot down by me. "We don't make exceptions! And Casius will be glad to know that the _human _is still _human_." Jane had the biggest smirk I've ever seen on her face at my last statement.

But she also was shot down when the pixie looking vampire interjected," The date is set. Maybe we'll come visit you in a few months."

"Yes, maybe." I said clearly amused. "Now step aside. Felix come on!"

"Don't look," someone told the human, making me scoff.

I walked to the baby vampire. Grabbing her arms in an abusive manner forcing her to stand only to move them to her neck, she looked at me full of fear that did not faze me. 'Goodbye young one' and with a quick jerk her head came clean off with a tearing of metal sound. "Felix, finish the rest." As I threw the head to the ground for the rest of the body to follow. "I want to go home."

"Lets go."

**I appreciate critisism, and please make sure its constuctive please (: & I hope you enjoyed it**

**Oh, and I want to know if I should make this a story or not.**

** ~Alissa**


End file.
